Imperial Community of Information and Security Services (Istalia)
The Imperial Community of Information and Security Services (Istalian: Comunità imperiale dei Servizi d'Informazione e Sicurezza) (acronym: CISIS) is the denomination of the Istalian Empire's intelligence community which is charged of the collection, analysis, and production of sensitive information to support the national security and the national leaders, including policymakers, military commanders, and Members of Parliament, safeguarding these processes and this information through counterintelligence activities, execution of covert operations approved by the Prime Minister after having consulted the Supreme Security Council of the Empire, chaired by the Emperor. The CISIS strives to provide valuable insight on important issues by gathering raw intelligence, analyzing that data in context, and producing timely and relevant products for customers at all levels of national security from the war-fighter on the ground to the Prime Minister in Romula. The CISIS superseded to the republican SISIR in 4572 following the reform of the State into the first Istalian Empire. Organization The structure and organization of the CISIS traces the one of the previous SISIR which was established after the Reorganization of the Intelligence Services of the Republic of 4185. At the top of the CISIS there is the Supreme Security Council of the Empire (CSSE) which is the primary senior level decision and policy making body for the National Security with authority all over the other bodies and agencies of National Security and Defense. Supreme Security Council of the Empire '' See: Supreme Security Council of the Empire (CSSE)'' CANCISN The National Assembly's Committee the Control of Intelligence and National Security (istalian: Commissione dell'Assemblea Nazionale per il Controllo dell'Intelligence e della Sicurezza Nazionale) (acronym: CANCISN) is the National Assembly's committee deputed to survey and oversee the activities of the SISIR and all its agencies In fact the CANCISN checks in a systematic and continuous way that the activities of the CISIS are carried out in respect for the Constitution and laws; it has free access and so it can acquire documents and information from both the CISIS and bodies of public administration, both in the direction Judicial Authority or other investigative bodies, notwithstanding the confidentiality of investigations; it expresses an opinion on non-binding patterns of regulations implementing the law to reform the security services; he receives from the Office of the Prime Minister, throught the DESIS, the interim report on the activity of SISDE and SISDI, including an analysis of the situation and safety hazards. As part of its duties the CANCISN has the power to dismiss the State Secret, but only if all members of the Commission agree at the unanimity. The Commission is composed of 10 Members of the Assembly appointed by the President of the Assembly having consulting the parliamentary group leaders in order to proportionally represent the parliamentary political forces. The president is elected among the members belonging to the parliamentary opposition groups. DESIS The Executive Department for Intelligence and Security Services (istalian: Dipartimento Esecutivo per i Servizi di Informazione e Sicurezza) (acronym: DESIS) is a government body, reporting directly to the Office of the Prime Minister, whose mission is the coordination of all the CISIS and specifically its duties are to oversee the activities of SISDE and SISDI on correct application of the provisions issued by the CSSE, as well as in the field of administrative protection of State secrets, manages the promotion and dissemination of the culture of safety activities and institutional communication and gives the addresses for the joint management of the staff of the various structures. While leaving intact the exclusive competence of the SISDE and the SISDI for the preparation of relevant operational research plans, DESIS processes strategic analysis or for individual situations, as well as assessments and forecasts formula, on the basis of sectoral analytical contributions of the SISDE and the SISDI. The DESIS also elaborates on the basis of the information and reports from other services or organizations, global analyzes to be submitted to CSSE and informative research projects, on which decides the Prime Minister of the Empire after having consulted the CSSE. The General Director is appointed by the Prime Minister after having consulted the CSSE. Agencies and Departments SISDI The Imperial Service for Internal Security and Defence (Istalia) (istalian: Servizio Imperiale Sicurezza e Difesa Interna (acronym: SISDI) is the domestic intelligence agency of the Istalian Empire and its tasks are aimed at defending national security and the democratic institutions from any threat. It has the task of information, security and, in part, counterintelligence within the national territory. The agency can not perform operations abroad; these are permitted, with the obligation to involve the relevant information and external security agency (SISDE), only in close connection with their activity; in this case it is expected the coordinated intervention by the General Director of the DESIS, with the aim of avoiding functional and territorial overlap with the SISDE and the Inter-Force Military Intelligence Department. SISDE The Imperial Service for External Security and Defence (istalian: Servizio Imperiale Sicurezza e Difesa Esterna) (acronym: SISDE) is the foreign intelligence service of the Istalian Empire and has the task of researching and developing all the necessary information to defend the independence, integrity and security of the Istalian Empire from threats from abroad, including in implementation of international agreements. SISDE also performs activities in the field of counter-proliferation of nuclear materials or materials found to be strategic, and information activities for security outside Istalian national territory, to protect Istalian political, military, economic, scientific and industrial interests, as well as detecting outside the national territory espionage activities directed against the Istalian Empire and activities aimed at damaging national interests. SISDE can perform operations only outside the Istalian national territory, as well as Istalian embassies abroad. Law expressly forbids SISDE to operate in Istalia, except if this is strictly necessary for the conduct of its operations. In this case, the rule requires that the operations in the country are only to be done in collaboration with the SISDI and the Director General of the DESIS shall ensure the necessary forms of coordination and linkage information in order to avoid overlapping of functions or territory. The Prime Minister of the Empire, after having consulted the CSSE, nominates the Directors of each Agency who are officially appointed by the National Assembly's Committee for Intelligence and National Security; each Director is assisted by three deputy directors, appointed and dismissed by the Committee after consultation with the Director. The other positions within each Agencies shall be appointed by the respective Directors. DIMIF, DICELI and DIRAD The Inter-Force Military Intelligence Department (istalian: Dipartimento dell'Intelligence Militare Inter-forze) (acronym: DIMIF) is the supreme coordination body of the Military Intelligence and Security Service, under the control fo the Defence Staff of the Imperial Armed Forces. Its main duties and tasks are safeguarding the internal security of military bases and its personnel and military intelligence activities against enemy and foreign forces. It has tasks for information and general security in Istalia and abroad, military technical and military police and, in particular, all information assets with a view to the protection of principals and activities of the Armed Forces abroad. It operates mainly in war zones or in areas at risk where are deployed italian military personel in close liaison with the SISDE. The DIMIF coordinates the activities of the various intelligence departments and unity of the various armed forces. The department head, a Major General (Generale di Divisione in istalian) belonging to rotation to the three main armed forces, depends on the Deputy Chief of Staff of Defense. With regard to the aspects of strategic military intelligence, to the operational, security and counterintelligence, the department head may correspond directly with the Chief of Staff of Defense. Among the DIMIF are established various Inter-force Divisions responsible for specific tasks, like the Inter-forces Division for Electronic and Informatic Counter-intelligence (istalian: Divisione Inter-forze per il Controspionaggio Elettronico ed Informatico) (acronym: DICELI) which is the national body responsable for the cyber counter-intelligence and specialized in cyber warfare which also if it depend by the DIMIF is at the services of all the other Agencies and work strinctly in cooperation with the SISDI's Department for Data Collection and Analysis (istalian: Dipartimento per la Raccolta ed Analisi Dati) (acronym: DIRAD), one of the main SISDI's departments which is responsible for global monitoring, collection, and processing of information and data for foreign intelligence and counterintelligence purposes, a discipline known as signals intelligence (SIGINT). Category:Istalia Category:Intelligence organizations Category:Governmental agencies and public services in Istalia